


elliot consists of six letters.

by akechuuu



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Reader Insert, THIS IS SO CUTE, elliot is clumsy, elliot is shy, florist, pure fluff, short but sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akechuuu/pseuds/akechuuu
Summary: six letters. six meetings.





	elliot consists of six letters.

_The first time_ you met him was when he bummed into you. You worked as a florist at a garden shop and you were watering the flowers right outside of the small shop. He tripped over the water can the second you sat it down.

Of course, you were quick to turn your attention to him to ask of his well-being. He claimed that he was okay as his voice wavered. But after that, he said the unexpected. 

"Wanna, like— I mean if you're not busy... We could get lunch? Or even just coffee if you don't have a lot of time?"

You looked at him in surprise for a moment, but decided why not? He seemed pleasant to be around from the few minutes you knew him.

_The second time_ you met him was when he ran up to you as you stood in front of the cafe, waiting for him. He was five minutes late. He was panting, hands on his knees.

He kept apologising over and over between breaths. You kept reassuring him that it was okay and even told him that you showed up early. That seemed to relieve him a little.

You both just talked to each other, getting to know each other. You were listening to him as he told a story about how he learned what true love was. "I let those few hairs get too close to that explosion." he revealed. Suddenly you burst out laughing. You had assumed he was speaking of an actual death, but he just confirmed otherwise.

He paused looking at you, eyes widened. "I'm sorry, that was insensitive of me.." you told, trying to hold back a smile. He waved your apology away, "No, that's okay. Your smile was a good enough apology."

That warmed your heart and this time, you couldn't hold back the smile that creeped its way onto your facial features.

_The third time_ you met him was when he took you to the movie theatre. You both were seeing IT Chapter Two. As the movie was a couple of minutes in, he whispered, "This movie isn't that scary, but you're into it, so I'm willing to stay and wat— WHAT IS THAT?" his hand was suddenly clutching onto yours for dear life. Oh gosh, you had to hold back a laugh.

Once the movie was over, you stood up from your seat. The male stayed glued to his. His face looked as if he had seen some horrible things and you felt guilty for suggesting to see such a movie. Elliot held out a shaky hand towards you, "C-Could you maybe, I don't know... hold my hand?"

You nodded and smiled, "Of course." Your soft hand interlaced with his rather clammy hand. His grip was a little tightening, but you didn't mind.

_The fourth time_ you met him was after a couple of more dates over the course of a month. This time around, you both were on a picnic. Once again, you were listening to him talking about another experience he had in the Apex Games. You were listening intently, taking in each of his words with a smile. You could never tire of his stories.

"Q-Quit smiling at me, I can't stop messing up my words when you look at me like that."

A small laugh left your lips, "Sorry." you said, trying to keep your signature smile at bay. Elliot looked at you, arms crossed. You bit the inside of your cheek as you both sat in pure quietness for a moment or two. But after that, you both just began to laugh and relish the moment in time.

_The fifth time_ you met him was when he was walking you home from yet another one of many successful dates. It was late and you both had sat at the restaurant talking for a long time. The both of you hadn't even realized how late it had gotten.

You stood in front of the door to your home. Despite unlocking it, you turned to Elliot and planting a kiss on his lips. You smiled at the rosy hue that lurked on his cheeks. He was suddenly looking down at the ground, preparing himself on what he wanted to say.

"I—I love you." he said, voice small. Before you could respond, he laughed nervously, "I wanted to say "I love you" for the first time without stuttering, but that failed."

You shook your head, wrapping your arms around his neck. "I love you too, Elliot Witt."

_The sixth time_ you met him was when the day was just beginning for the both of you. By then, you and him had moved in together, taking your relationship to the next level. You were so happy when he asked. He had stammered over it, but you found it rather cute. In fact you found everything about him just entirely cute.

The way he could talk about things. The way his eyes glimmered in happiness. The way he stuttered over big words. The way he would get flustered. And even the way he flexed his ego.

Gosh, you loved the holographic trickster.

You sat at the marbled breakfast bar, eating french toast beside Elliot who was reading a magazine, stealing glances at you from the corner of his eye. When you had finished, you got up to put your dish in the sink. "You know,"

You turned around to acknowledge you were listening, "I can't get over how a few months ago I wanted to know your name and now you're having breakfast with me in my sweater."

You smiled, walking over to him to plop yourself in his lap. "Neither can I. Which is why I'm glad you tripped over that watering can."

Elliot chuckled, remembering it quite vividly. At the time, the fall actually kind of hurt, but now he could look back on it and laugh. Because if he hadn't, he probably wouldn't have talked to you. And things wouldn't have unraveled the way they did.

**Author's Note:**

> this was something new i tried out! if you want to see the same for any other character, let me know. the number of meetings depends on the amount of letters in their name.


End file.
